User talk:DeadRaiser/Archive 3
Hey, its Bountyhunter7714, whats up? Its been a while since I've come on and was hoping that everything is fine. Just wondering but how is everything, well i have good news, tommorow is my birthday. I'll be turning 14. So yea.... Answer back whenever you want to, and hopefully violet has forgiven me. I have no idea. If she hasn't it's ok. Bountyhunter7714 02:11, June 22, 2012 (UTC)Bountyhunter7714 Dude that's awesome. So hows everything going? Is violet cooled down? Guess what, I'm able to get to round 26 on Kino Der Toten by myself. My highest with anybody is 29. Hey maybe sometime you and I can play on ps3 black ops zombies. My gamertag is bountyhunter7714. Haha, its the same as this username, for now.... lol. If you want send a friend request if you want, maybe you and I can play, but not today, mom says I get only 5 days to play each week. I used yesterday and today and I'm going to play on saturday. Bountyhunter7714 15:02, June 22, 2012 (UTC)Bountyhunter7714 Well yea I've been looking up strategies. And I have a mic. So we can all be understood. But yea I'll do my best and I am pretty good when it comes to cooperation. People tell me to do or don't do something and I do it. So yea. It should be fun and easy. I'll be playing tommorow. Btw, my gamertag is non-caps, even the b in bounty. Bountyhunter7714 15:36, June 22, 2012 (UTC)Bountyhunter7714 I meant to say if someone tells me to do something, I do it, if they tell me not to, I don't. Bountyhunter7714 15:38, June 22, 2012 (UTC)Bountyhunter7714 You on ps3, I'm waiting for you to send a friend request so that we can play. Remember, gamertag is bountyhunter7714. Here you go 14:10, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I was talking to 900 on chat about this. In Vengeance and The Dark (And presumabley further on too), it's going to feature three albums (including non-singles, but not including remixes etc.). Obv, it turns out to be us three. The album could be an extended play aswell. If you'd like, submit an album to my talk page. I've chosen my ep, I'd like you and George's. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 14:45, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Post Script Message lololol. Anyway, in addition to my previous message, I have noticed the amount of MEEs are quite large, and created a template for them, see here. Feel free to add to the "Dead Album", should you choose to take part, and give it some witty nick-name or another. Also, you're birthday is one day after mine (How coincedental). --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 14:58, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Copied Content Why did you copy the same concept from Perk-a-Cola's Gun Jammer (Anti Power-Up) onto your page Jammed? Perk-a-Cola's version was created first. And your ideas are just rubbish, may I say? In my OPINION, I do not like your ideas, no offense taken. I also see that you take some fan-made Perk-a-Cola ideas from the Internet and claiming that it's yours. That, sir, is called plagiarism. If I was you, you should take a consideration into other people's work instead of claiming it's yours. KillFeedz OG 20:34, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Chat now. .::.~~Richtofen~~.::.There's a doll inside a doll inside a doll! Sounds perverse... 01:43, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Oh my gosh!!!! Your friend KillFeedz OG deleted my nazi zombie guidebook. So whats up, hey are you going to be playing on blacks ops zombies today? Maybe we can play, I'm having a friend come over so maybe we can all play. So what you guuys talking about in chat? Anything about zombies? Bountyhunter7714 14:35, June 26, 2012 (UTC)Bountyhunter7714 Btw, your favorite wikis are pretty cool. You like lego building too. I like architecture ones. I also like that creator ones. Bountyhunter7714 14:37, June 26, 2012 (UTC)B.H. 7714 LOOK, I've had a bad day and I'm sorry I was effing mad, but you don't leave just because one person's mad. Aspen almost drove me off Wikia THREE TIMES for the things she and I said to each other, but did I? NO, I didn't. So you best stay here. If you do leave you'll seriously damage the wiki. Think about the people who do care. Don't care about me. Every person in the world treats me like garbage and it hurts, but I get over it. .::.~~Richtofen~~.::.There's a doll inside a doll inside a doll! Sounds perverse... 00:11, June 27, 2012 (UTC) ZOMG! I WASN'T EVEN MAD AT YOU I WAS MAD AT ME! GEEZUS! >:( .::.~~Richtofen~~.::.There's a doll inside a doll inside a doll! Sounds perverse... 00:15, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Dammit Dead don't make me drag you through one of my facking pep talks. You know how I am about those. It's not your fault. It's mine. I'm closing my account. .::.~~Richtofen~~.::.There's a doll inside a doll inside a doll! Sounds perverse... 00:18, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey That user Violetofen4 sent me some cruel messages. I'm pretty sure she doesn't get the whole story, and that is was a simple misunderstanding. Would you mind talking to her? Thanks. KillFeedz OG 19:39, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey, it's me bountyhunter7714, her I was wondering, you and 900bv want to meet in chat? Maybe we can talk about playing black ops. And i can tell you why we kinda did bad. My friend. He uh, just likes to fool around. Bountyhunter7714 23:44, June 28, 2012 (UTC)Bountyhunter7714 Chat? Meh back. Meh. .::.~~Richtofen~~.::.There's a doll inside a doll inside a doll! Sounds perverse... 01:25, July 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: My blog Sure thing. ^o^ But, what for? You need my help?^^ - Tribellium (talk) 02:22, July 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: Ah, I see. Well, too many guns lol. Fuckin' weapon arsenal it is. :P And why you're making Combat Veterans were set 40 years after Total War: More Than War, is that a bit too "futuristic"? o_o - The end is nigh. (talk) 02:39, July 28, 2012 (UTC) NAO! Get on chat nao! I want to discuss your involvement in Time Monster, which was agreed upon months ago :) --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 17:28, July 29, 2012 (UTC) That Thing Covenant Holy City: High Charity, outside the wreckage of Installation 04 Ninth Age of Reclamation (Covenant Calendar) The High Council Chamber was incredibly lively, both San ‘Shyuum (nicknamed the “Prophets”) and the Sangheili (nicknamed the “Elites”) members of the High Council of the Covenant sat on both sides of the circular room, observing the centre line. An Elite, boasting golden armour with a disheartened expression walked down the line, almost as if forcing his legs to move towards his trial. At the end of the line sat the three rulers of the Covenant Empire, the Hierarchs, the “Holy Prophets”. They were each distinctively different, on the left was a hologram of the youngest Prophet, Regret, wearing a dark blue-green robe and an evil smirk on her face. In the centre was a slightly older San ‘Shyuum, the Prophet of Truth. He was wearing a distinctive blood red robe, and the crown upon his head formed that of a medieval king, his eyes were bloodshot, and had he not been the leader of the Covenant he would be assumed to be made of the purist of evil. Finally, on the right was an elderly High Prophet, the Prophet of Mercy. His eyes were dull, his robe a light blue, grey hairs emerging from the swollen skin sacs hanging from the sides of his head, as well as his eyelashes. The Elite approached, holding his breath. Truth was the first to speak, “Admiral, you are accused of failure to command your forces, and failure to protect sacred forerunner relics.” “Holy Prophet, I did what I could with forces, surely you realise I had to focus on the undead when-” “You were right to focus your forces on the undead, but this demon, this ‘Master Chief’ managed to successfully defeat your men, and destroy the sacred ring,” Truth replied cutting the Elite off. Regret’s hologram moved towards Truth, and whispered to him, “The crowd demands punishment, make short work of this failure.” The councillors began talking loudly, all in tedious debate on how to punish the Elite on trial. Talking quickly escalated to shouting, too which Truth raised his hand to silence them, “You may be a high rank in this Covenant, but your actions in protecting the sacred ring was a colossal failure.” “Nay!” one of the San ‘Shyuum councillors called, “It was heresy!” This caused uproar in the chamber, until Mercy shouted out, “We will have order in this chamber, or our honour guards will have to dispense discipline!” The shouts dissipated. The Elite stared at Mercy’s dull eyes, the High Prophet was known to be merciful. He was often quick to lessen a charge should he have seen it too harsh or irrational. Mercy’s real name was Hod Ebon, and he was the only High Prophet who revealed this prior to his rise to politics. Clearing his incredibly long throat, Truth spoke to the Elite, “You are to be branded with the Mark of Shame for your actions, and following this the Council will decide your fate.” Desperate, the Elite turned his gaze once again to Mercy, but Mercy simply stared back, it was a fair punishment for a crime so great. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 00:32, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Question I know this seems like a random question, but will you be getting Resident Evil 6? 900bvThe Spatz Machine 17:18, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Can you guys enable me to be able to edit my user page? Please? Bountyhunter7714 14:10, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Bountyhunter7714 Re: Oh, jeez. Sorry, man. I didn't know. Yeah, go ahead. Delete it. I had no idea you had the same idea as me already. Take mine off. Again, sorry. Zombiehunter115 (talk) 23:58, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ET Changes Hey Dead. I've made a few changes to Eternal Terror that may affect Combat Veterans, I will tell you the text time you are on chat. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 23:39, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Chat? :3.::.~~Richtofen~~.::.There's a doll inside a doll inside a doll! Sounds perverse... Chat I think it's my turn now. Chat? 900bvThe Spatz Machine 23:28, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Steam I'm assuming the PC name you added to community togetherness was for Steam. I tried searching for you but came up with nothing. I'm hoping you know how to send friend requests on there and will provide you with the link to my profile. http://steamcommunity.com/id/SubVisser24 Magma-Man 21:01, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Chat? :3 RosemaryRose of silver, life of thorns. Cam I already told Vi to give him a warning and if he keeps up to ban him. Magma-Man 18:56, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Could this be you...? Do you have a Youtube account named ethanjosephsumner2? Just curious. EternalBlaze Talk My Home Wiki 03:51, 9/1/2012 Category:EternalBlaze Re: An, I see... Well, just curious (since I found a top comment by you in a video and was like "Hey, don't I know that name from somewhere?"), that's all :D EternalBlaze Talk My Home Wiki 18:34, 9/1/2012 Category:EternalBlaze Chat. GET ON CHAT! GET ON IIIIIT! HERE IS A IF NEEDS BE! 900bvThe Spatz Machine 20:07, September 3, 2012 (UTC) ...omg. FIRSTLY, I kicked him because he was talking trash about me behind my back. I entered chat in a fairly good mood only to see the messages above and realize Bounty was talking as if I shot him in the stomach. I flipped and kicked him. I don't talk about you behind your back like that! I don't talk about Waffy, Bounty, MM, EB, etc like that! So why should Bounty get that right? and SECONDLY, _CHAT_ glitched and banned him. A few seconds after he left chat it banned him. I unbanned him. MAYBE DEAD, You should learn not to ACCUSE, but learn all sides of the story before you lash out at me. WTF is your problem? Do you'' enjoy making girls cry? Is that your hobby!? [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'ol'et''' <3]][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 11:33, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Ok look, I was on chat with wafflez, and we were talking peacefully, and she comes on and she starts calling me an ass, and then kicks me, and i didn't say anything to her. So I refreshed the page, and I asked her what I did, and she keeps bringing up the past. I told, Please get over it, and stop banning me, but she messaged me back no. I told her i'm here for the wiki, not for her to keep kicking me. I haven't done anything to her recently. I swear. I want this all behind me just like you. And I'm serious, i've changed, please, but she won't give me a chance. I've told her multiple times, I'm sorry, bt she says she doesn't care. I've been on different wikis, and they have nicer people, that don't kick you for no reason, and FORGIVE. Now i don't mean that in a bad way, but I'm willing to move on. Bountyhunter7714 19:18, September 7, 2012 (UTC)Bountyhunter7714 MEE Expansion #2 Expanding the MEE template again for Outside Influence, care to yank a few more Beatles songs from the wonderful world of the intrenets? --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 07:30, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Custom Maps Just wondering what the status was on getting maps such as Lockdown built as a mode for World at War, I just remembered it and don't recall you mentioning it for a long time. Magma-Man 01:14, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Birthday Boi! Hi Dead! I've just decided to take my unblinking eye away from Mists of Pandaria for 2 minutes (HERESY GET BACK TO GAMING) to wish you a happy birthday etc etc. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 14:28, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Happy birthday :/ [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 17:47, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy birthday, DR!!! EternalBlaze Talk My Home Wiki 19:40, 9/27/2012 Category:EternalBlaze Happeh birthday! Magma-Man 21:17, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi! That's awesome that your'e still writing it! Can you send it to me? I absolutely love it! ~Wolfy Chatting Returns. Chat is sad from all the inactivity. Get on it. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 22:09, October 14, 2012 (UTC) ASFAETIZTIOWJOIJSKFMISW Where are you when I need you Dead? I am sad today :< [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 02:13, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Important First chance you get, we need to talk about the Wiki, fellow bureaucrat. Private messaging in chat. ASAP Magma-Man 09:06, October 27, 2012 (UTC) My personal fan-fic, and your personal world I am preparing to write up a fan-fic based upon the Wiki and a threat to it's very existence. One of the factors of the world is that the 6 admins (or "NZP Elders") rule over the NZP Forest, a section belonging to each admin. If you could contribute what your personal "section" would look like and what you, as a leader of the land, would look like (because I'm not you obviously!), I would greatly apprieciate it. Of course if you would rather not be a character in it (the Elders don't play the biggest role anyway), I would like you to mention it. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 21:56, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Cam has somehow gotten onto the wiki (see the recent activity) as an anon. Can we talk on chat on how to deal with his shit? [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 00:01, October 31, 2012 (UTC) OH! I got his IP too XD: 74.131.140.73 [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 00:08, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Since I'm Assuming You Haven't Seen http://nazizombiesplus.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Magma-Man/Apology Magma-Man 03:15, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Hello Deadraiser. I hope I can be of use at this wiki. Hey by the way, a friend of mine, said he would like you and his crew to come and look at his wiki. The is all about zombies wiki. He says, then you can reunite with each other and zombies. He told me to tell you that he has matured and has thought about what he has done and says he is both sorry to the wiki and to a specific person. Hope this helps, come to talk to me if you want to know excatly who it is, and I got the 46,000 edit, yay! Stone Killer Weeping Angels (talk) 03:26, November 17, 2012 (UTC)Stone Killer Hello Dead, Do you know if we can ever meet in chat? I want to talk about something, not bad, but not good, more like neutral. But I would like to talk to you. If you want, you can invite the other admins, but I need to talk to you. My friend wants me to give you guys a message. Stone Killer Weeping Angels (talk) 01:25, November 18, 2012 (UTC)SKWA Thanks for the warm welcome back :D !PaC! 20:01, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Chat? Yep, chat? Prussia:The Awesome Time Lord 22:54, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Dear Dead, I have gotten a request from Bounty. He's able to go on the wiki, his wiki, but you don't chat with him. But bounty will be with me for tonight and tommorow. May he use my account to chat with you only for the chat. Please tell me if he can just to talk to you.? Stone Killer Weeping Angels (talk) 04:09, November 23, 2012 (UTC)SKWA Game of teh Year Awardz! I know you've had other stuff to do or have simply lost interest in the Wiki but I was just wondering if you could check back quick and vote on the polls for the Game of the Year Awards here and leave a comment. :D Magma-Man 22:01, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Want to meet in Chat? Stone Killer Weeping Angels (talk) 22:08, December 5, 2012 (UTC)SKWA Dead, are you even active anymore? :< [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 02:28, December 17, 2012 (UTC) ET/CV Hey Dead. I know you haven't been on in a while, but I need to inform you that Eternal Terror can't be set in the same reality as Combat Veterans. It is just causing too many continuity issues, with the need for it being set in the future etc. I'll leave the Combat Veterans page alone, but I'll have to remove the CV information from my Ethan page. Sorry if this causes too many issues. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 20:26, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Yo Dead Hi :3 [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 23:23, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Ohey Remember you told me about the graphical designer stuffz? Du u? Du u? Hmm? Anyway, now that I'm going to get my own computer I'm going to finally start trying to design games again, and have probably about a hundred ideas, from coding my own game in Java/Visual Basic if I succesfully learn them, to Source Engine games mods/games, an engine that looks awesome but will set me back over one hundred dollars to use, making a total conversion for System Shock 2, checking out the free Unreal Engine Development Kit, to possibly doing something simpler like Quake and Doom levels. Do you think if I try and make something in something more advanced like Source engine you'd be able to provide me with custom 3-d models? I would most likely want Sci-Fi with a possible System Shock 2 vibe. It would not be right now, probably not for quite a while if ever. I would just like to know if you are still interested. Magma-Man 07:51, December 24, 2012 (UTC) next time you're avaliable, chat. pronto. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 22:44, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Dude I'm Salvajexxx you know I created my character and also the maps too but you can look my creation. ---- Dead if you're still on, chat. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 23:30, December 26, 2012 (UTC) And I mean it :< [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 23:33, December 26, 2012 (UTC) And I hope you got an XBOX for Christmas because I need a new COD buddy-I'm only hanging out with my brother's friends because Vissy never comes on >:| Plus my IRL friends don't have "the time" to hang out with me since I moved ._. So I'm either playing Zombies, Multiplayer, or Minecraft alone because no one is ever on anymore ;o; [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 23:36, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Dead, yes, this is about the forge mode incident in Halo 3. Please don't pick on my brother, it hurts him much but me even more, he's a nice kid just wants friends, and harassing him by destroying his base nearly got me grounded. I'm ashamed in your behavior to him, he did nothing to you other than asking you kindly not to take his elephant carrier. Please don't do that again and be nicer to him, he's younger than you and has OCD and Asperger's Syndrome. He's really sweet and just needs people to be nice to him. If your sibling was in his situation I'd be kind to them. Dead, I thought you said you had a brother also with OCD (forgive me if I am wrong), which is exactly why I am shocked you behaved this way. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 05:28, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Dead, I really hope you get Minecraft for XBOX by tomorrow because the Zombiethon is going to be on MC and I would hate to have you left out. Again. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 16:33, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Come on WCRW chat now [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 00:51, December 31, 2012 (UTC) IT's serious, there's a bad user on we're having a jury case against :/ [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 00:52, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey DeadRaiser, I was wondering if you wanted to help Ebon and I with a project which has not been named, if you would like to help out, leave a message on my talk page Tazmission115 (talk) 05:13, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Salvajexxx: Hey Deadraiser check what I created "Zombie Drones" it's not finished but I'll edited for minutes so check mine's Ok. Thanks bro Tazmission115 (talk) 08:09, January 3, 2013 (UTC) My Bad Next time, I won't completely forget about being on chat, because next time, I won't be working on my Terminator-inspired Computing presentation. -_- 900bvThe Spatz Machine 17:28, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Dude can you check my blog call Call of Duty: Dead Ops, is on Salvajexxx blog. Sorrz, I was at school. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 21:19, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Dude you ganna check it out in Held Up zombie campaign on Call of Duty: Dead Ops. ---- Salvaje See his recent...discussions with me. I wanted to discuss a punishment for his actions if he continues. I want your opinion first though. #he makes every other admin a playable character on Dead Ops except me, so I asked him about that and he accused me of "being mean", which makes no sense. #He also spammed the admin's talkpages (without signing his sig) and I consulted him about that, and he kept on accusing me of being rude when I was merely warning him not to do that again. #He continues to message me calling me rude. #And he lacks grammar and makes numerous pages (like crazy, I've never seen any other user here doing it) #Salvaje (this isn't as major) also says he's only doing it for "attention", which means he's only an attention hog who doesn't care about the REAL concept of the wiki (to enjoy yourself. Everyone wants attention, but you dno't want it in the way he's doing it!) What do you think we should do about him? We can't let this behavior continue. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 01:36, January 13, 2013 (UTC) I agree on the two week ban it the deletion of pages is a tad unnecessary. Wow, what a noob he is.... We can probably just delete the arguable page I mentioned. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 04:21, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Link Here you go man, don't be too scarednow . Crystar800 (talk) 23:10, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I came back on. Are you still there? [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 01:44, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Chat I would come on chat, but it isn't working, weirdly. Any other chat options? 900bvThe Spatz Machine 21:58, January 17, 2013 (UTC) XBOX Please. I didn't even get to play with you yesterday ;-; [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 17:13, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Dead you got off D: Please come back on!!! [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 16:44, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Dead, you keep leaving chat before I have a chance to tell you. Do you know how many Xbox free gold trial codes I have? I was going to give you one Lol [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 13:54, February 2, 2013 (UTC) I don't give a shit! Everyone on that wiki treats me like crap and I have no idea what the hell I did! [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 22:09, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Chat? [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 02:16, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Heads Up http://nazizombiesplus.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Magma-Man/Heads_Up_For_Dead_as_Well_as_Anyone_Else Magma-Man 01:34, February 12, 2013 (UTC) When is Schule Der Untoten being finished? I really want to see NGT play it! :D TheDoctor115 (talk) 07:29, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Codfanfic Hey Dead, for some reason NZP chat is broken but Codfanfic chat is working. If you wanna chat, you'll have to go there. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 20:53, March 1, 2013 (UTC) o_o *explodes* Go RP! *vanishes into box* [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Surrender or, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Death to all enemies! ]] 12:58, March 6, 2013 (UTC) DeadRaiser You blocked ME at CoDF, NOT Cod Monan! http://codfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/65.26.133.17 <----Dawningpaw and I share this IP address because she stays with me on the weekends. You blocked me instead! >.< THIS is Cod Monan's: http://codfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/92.251.251.226 Again. You banned me instead. You dolt xD [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Surrender or, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Death to all enemies! ]] 16:30, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Yeah, cool! Thanks for the praise. When I create pages, I always try to make them look like they are from the actually canon wiki, like the CoD wiki, for example. I hope I'll be here for a long time! [[User:Animal Crossing Leader|'A'''nimal '''C'rossing L'eader]] -- ''Talk •'' '' 13:26, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Wow, that's pretty cool! I especially like that Catbeast idea. They seem to me like they should be Ninja Hellhounds. Just curious, did you make the Schule der Untoten map, too? [[User:Animal Crossing Leader|'A'''nimal '''C'rossing 'L'eader]] -- Talk •'' '' 13:31, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Ah. I thought you did, because (aside from the name) it seemed very similar. Yeah, I was using your older map kind of as inspiration. That's kinda where I got the idea for Castillo de los Muertos. [[User:Animal Crossing Leader|'A'''nimal '''C'rossing 'L'eader]] -- Talk •'' '' 13:35, March 17, 2013 (UTC) That could be cool! [[User:Animal Crossing Leader|'A'''nimal '''C'rossing 'L'eader]] -- Talk •'' '' 13:44, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I kind of can't. I g2g now. :( [[User:Animal Crossing Leader|'A'''nimal '''C'rossing 'L'eader]] -- Talk •'' '' 13:55, March 17, 2013 (UTC) rp blargablarg [[User:Violetofen4|'''Violet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Surrender or, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Death to all enemies! ]] 16:26, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Do I have to nag you this time?? :/ [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Surrender or, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Death to all enemies! ]] 14:11, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Sig I hope an awesome sig appears here. User:900bvUser:900bvTalk My Home Wiki 21:41,3/20/2013 User:900bv chat nao perhaps maybe? :D User:900bv User:900bv[[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Surrender or, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Death to all enemies! ]] 23:13, March 23, 2013 (UTC) I am online again x3 User:900bv[[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Surrender or, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Death to all enemies! ]] 02:22, March 24, 2013 (UTC) ''Future's Fortune''? Sounds really cool. [[User:Animal Crossing Leader|'A'''nimal '''C'rossing L'eader]] -- ''Talk •'' '' 09:21, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Why did you delete my new mapI "was" making? [[User:900bv|Hey, for Future's Fortune, what do you think of ]]this? [[User:Animal Crossing Leader|'A'''nimal '''C'rossing 'L'eader]] -- Talk •'' '' 20:23, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Simple, and spooky... ish. What do you think of it nao? [[User:Animal Crossing Leader|'A'''nimal '''C'rossing 'L'eader]] -- Talk •'' '' 00:31, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Wait, do you mean like having three totally unrelated stories, and then slowly combine them? Like a story 1 has one group of survivors and story 2 has another, and then combine them in the third story? That could be cool. [[User:Animal Crossing Leader|'A'''nimal '''C'rossing 'L'eader]] -- Talk •'' '' 00:48, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Also, I have a question: will this somewhat follow the canon storyline? Like, should TranZit/Die Rise or Moon happen at the same time as storylines 1 & 2? [[User:Animal Crossing Leader|'A'''nimal '''C'rossing 'L'eader]] -- Talk •'' '' 00:48, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I've made the Future's Fortune template. Feel free to add the maps, characters, etc. [[User:Animal Crossing Leader|'A'''nimal '''C'rossing 'L'eader]] -- Talk •'' '' 01:37, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, and just read your message: Yeah. Creating the page would probably do that. [[User:Animal Crossing Leader|'A'''nimal '''C'rossing 'L'eader]] -- Talk •'' '' 01:38, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Aren't we kinda doing that now? [[User:Animal Crossing Leader|'A'''nimal '''C'rossing 'L'eader]] -- Talk •'' '' 01:43, March 30, 2013 (UTC) What do you think of this quote for Future's Fortune: “A story has no beginning or end: arbitrarily one chooses that moment of experience from which to look back or from which to look ahead.” ― Graham Greene, The End of the Affair. [[User:Animal Crossing Leader|'A'''nimal '''C'rossing 'L'eader]] -- Talk •'' '' 10:51, March 30, 2013 (UTC) What I was going to tell you on WCRW (I had to go for play practice) is that I was redoing EternalClan--new users wanted to join and it was very clear you were never going to roleplay there again, ever. So I bumped Richtofen up to leader, and changed all of the more un-warrior sounding names to warrior ones (Richtofen -> Duskstar, Oliver -> Blacksand). Also a new user had joined as Deputy. I also brought back Darkbloom and will be readding Adelina under s new name, just wanted to let you know. I put your characters into former members as I felt like they were part of EternalClan's history and I didn't want someone else to adopt them. Sorrel was removed from the allegiances as I grew bored of her. If you would like to re-add your characters go ahead but I seriously doubt you are, as you haven't edited the page for over a month or two. Besides, I myself am so busy that I can only just overlook Wikia most weekdays and not edit due to lack of time (plus I'm getting glasses on Friday-- my eyesight just isn't what it used to be anymore, and I will have to take a bit of time, about a week perhaps, only having 10-20 minute intervals of comuter time to let my eyes readjust to the surroundings reflected by the lenses. My eyes lost the ability to focus on objects 25-30 feet away.) Whatever choice you make is alright with me, but EC was kind of important to me at WCRW. Thanks or listening, Dead. Future's Fortune Future's Fortune[[User:Violetofen4|'''Violet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Surrender or, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Death to all enemies! ]] 03:22, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Story Heres my lotr story, chapter 1. Future's Fortune For 72 years Middle-Earth was gifted peace, although many feared it would not last. The Edelru, or 'Elf Lords' in the ancient elvish language of Sindarin were closely watching the dark forces of Middle-Earth, who now only lurked in dark and gloomy places. The largest of these 'gloomy' places, were the Misty Mountains, which lay dangerously close to the Elf settelement, Rivendell. Their peaks peirced the skies and they cast evil shadows onto the lands below. The Edelru sent scouts deep into the mountain, there they encountered 100s of Orcs and Goblins, all armed as if expecting to march into battle. The former lord of Rivendell, Elrond, returned from the Undying Lands to once again take lead of the realm. He did not fear the Orcs, but knew that the people of Rivendell did. Soon they were leaving, riding out to Lorien and other Elf realms. Elrond did not try to keep them from leaving, he knew that their paths were wise. Although after another scouting mission proved the army to be becoming larger, he ordered his own Elf warriors to raise arms and standby. "If I was you I'd be marching those soldiers into the Mountains by now" Advised Aradel, Lord of Rivendell before Elronds return. "The Orcs do not provoke me" Elrond said back. "Still, I wouldn't let them group up like they are doing, dont you think they might be under control of a dark lord like those of the our worlds former ages." ''I agree it was one of my first concerns, but if so who is this Dark Lord?'' Elrond responded [[Future's Fortune|''We may soon find out'' Aradel began Although it wouldn't it be wise to terminate the threat before it can get larger ]] ''As I said before, the Orcs do not provoke me'' Elrond finished. Future's Fortune As the days strechted on and became weeks, and as the weeks strechted on and became months the Realm of Rivendell was now deserted except for Elrond, The Edelru and 75 Elfish warriors. Many other races had found out of the departure of the Elves from Rivendell, including both Dwarves and Hobbits. Grimli, son of Gimli, Dwarf lord of Erebor, found it out on his way visiting his Hobbit friend in The Shire, Peredrin Took son of Peregrin Took. ''So what do you think of 'it'' Grimli asked his halfling friend. ''I most say I find it interesting, I always liked Elves'' Peredrin responded. ''Elves? You most be crazy to like those folk'' ''Well I fear for them in these circumstances, it could bring down another war upon Middle-Earth.'' "Dont scare yourself Perry, stuff like this have been happening for years. Although I doubt the strenght of the Elves, they'll sort it out", said Grimli "I guess you have a point. Although tell me, whats the situation in Moria?" Peredrin asked his Dwarf friend. Grimli shook his head. The question had seemed to distress him, "No man, Elf or Dwarf has set foot into The Mines of Moria for over 70 years." "Ah yes, I remember my father telling me of the encounter with the Orcs in Moria. Although I would've thought the Dwarves would have ventured into the Mines again." "Dont question our acts Perry", said Grimli. After weeks of discussion The Edelru had finnaly reached a conclusion on the matter of the Orcs. Elrond and a company of 20 Elves including 4 of The Edelru rode to the peaks of The Misty Mountains. "Let us call upon the Orcs" Elrond ordered his 15 warriors. The soldiers took out their bows. Ahead of them a crack in the mountain wall was visible. The Captain, Legolas Greenleaf from Mirkwood, walked carefully towards the crack. "Let us enter" Legolas advised. Elrond nodded. "Lead them in" Legolas beckoned the warriors foward, and one by one they slipped through the crack. They were standing on a cliff edge overlooking a valley of rock. They could make out shapes down in the dark valley. Shapes of human-like people, swinging long blades in their hands. All was silent except for the occasional grunts of the Orcs. Legolas looked around and saw Elrond entering the cave. He was holding a navy bag made of sheet metal and wrapped in silk. Elrond handed Legolas the bag and again left the cave. "This is it" Legolas whispered to his fellow Elves, and dropping the bag down into the valley, they opened fire on the Orcs. Arrows flew in different directions each meeting their target. Legolas was aiming his bow at the bag which lay in the centre of the valley, unoticed by the Orcs. It was the Elves secret weapon. Gifted with magic only they could posses, and Elrond knew that the time had come to use it. He had been working on it since the the Orcs were first discovered to be lurking in the mountains. And as Legolas arrow punctured the top of it, it exploded sending flames of orange, red, green, blue and purple hurtling towards the Orcs. Soon the cave was alight with fire and the Elves were jumping down off the cliff, their swords gripped tightly in their hands. They stolled carelessly through the hall, finishing off any Orcs that withstood the fire. The strongest of the Orcs the Uruk-Hai, even caught the fire on their sheilds and threw them unto the Elves. Many of the Elves were now trying to fight back their own fire. Eldast, another Elf from Mirkwood, was beating his shoulder to put out the fire on it. "Damn the stupid fire!" He shouted as a dying Orc laughed at his attempts to beat it out. Enraged, Eldast gave up on his attempts and rentered the battle. Legolas stopped using his bow as a squad of Orcs closed in on him. He pulled out his two curved daggers and climbed up the wall behind him back unto the cliff. The Orcs climbed up after him but were slashed back into the fire below, before Legolas jumped back down into the battlefield "WARGS!" Shouted one of the soldiers in warning, as a company of wargs rushed into the area. The fire was becoming larger now and its smoke flowed out of the opening in the wall. The battle had not gone unoticed in the lands below and Grimli, who was on his way back from The Shire accompinied by his friend Peredrin, saw the smoke rising into the air. "What in the name of Thrain is going on!" He exclaimed. "I dont know, do I?" Peredrin said in shock. "C'mon, the gates of Rivendell are just there." And with that they entered Rivendell and ran as quick as Hobbits and Dwarves could to Elronds House. "Theres nobody here" Peredrin began, "Not even Elrond" "The Orcs! It must be them" said Grimli as he took an Elvish Sword down from the wall, "You go back to The Shire" He said to Peredrin. "No, I want to come!" Peredrin shouted in distress and grabbed a small dagger, before following Grimli into the stables. Peredrin got up behind Grimli on a small pony and they both rushed out of the realm and up towards the smoke. Inside the cave the wargs were chasing down the Elves. The claws slashed at them and their teeth dug deep into their necks. Legolas's bow had been broke in half by one and he was now battling hand-to-hand with the largest. Eldast was also struggling with them and was tending to his wrist which had been bit by a warg. The fire was now dying down but in places it still burned, and fire greatly harmed wargs. Legolas had blinded the warg he was fighting with a broken arrow and was pinning him to a wall in which the fire burned. This greatly angered the warg and clawed Legolas's face until he was on the floor in a river of blood. "Legolas!" Eldast shouted as he ran foward to drag Legolas to safety. Minewhile, Peredrin and Grimli had reached the opening in the wall and were dismounting from the pony. "Stay here Perry" Grimly told Peredrin. "I want to fight the Orcs!" Peredrin shouted as he stabbed the air with his dagger. "I said no, and thats final" Grimli said, but Peredrin had ran around him and slipped through the crack. Grimli ran after him but stopped as he saw the battlefield. "I wanna kill does Orcs!" Said Peredrin through gritted teeth. Grimli pushed him back through the opening before jumping down into the valley. The Elves didn't notice him until they saw the Elvish sword being swung clumsily through the air. "A Dwarf!" They shouted. "Yes a Dwarf!" Grimli shouted back as he slashed his sword down unto the neck of a warg. "Ha, Ha!" The Elves laughed as Grimli dropped his sword due to its size. Grimli grimaced at the elves and picked up an axe from a dead Orc. Then suddenly Peredrin slipped into the cave and jumped down off the cliff. "A Hobbit! The Elves shouted. "Elves!" Peredrin shouted as excitement fell over him. "Look out!" The Elves shouted as an Orc charged towards Peredrin who ran away screaming for his mother. Eldast shot an arrow at the Orc, which slipped under his helmet and into its neck. Peredrin cowered up under a large rock as the battle went on. Gimli continued to attack the wargs, despite his many falls and Legolas jumped down from the cliffs smashing Orcs helmets down unto their heads before plunging his daggers into their backs. By the time the sun had fell the valley was clear, except for the Elves, 100s of dead Orcs and wargs, a cowering Hobbit and Grimli who yet again was on the ground. The battle was won and, for now, the Elves were safe. lol Yes I do. Magma-Man 04:20, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi Dead, I just wanted to pop in and say hi. Yes, it's me, V i o. Still around and thriving. I deactivated my account to prevent any excess drama (i also got threatened), but for now on you'll see me as Dawningpaw. I just wanted to say hi, whether you care about me anymore or not. Any replies you have PLEASE SEND TO DAWNINGPAW NOT TO THIS IP ADDRESS Thank you, and goodbye, I'll be back around soon. :) :-Vi Hey DeadRaiser, this is GreenArkham. I was wondering how you make one of those Template: Future Fortune things that appear at the bottom of the page. Please could you get back to me with how to make one. THX :D Dawningpaw or Icefeather 21:51, April 21, 2013 (UTC) can I use your Creeper enemy for my Dragon's End map? [[User:Animal Crossing Leader|'A'''nimal '''C'rossing L'eader]] -- ''Talk •'' '' 00:39, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Sig Test I thought I'd leave you this message to test out my Awesome Sig 2.0. Also, if you wan't, I'm fully avaliable for chatting purposes. - 900bv' Talk My Home Wiki 20:50,4/29/2013 - Wassup Hey, DR! Thanks, it's been quite a while haha. 'Interceptor7 (Reporting For Duty) 13:47, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Apology I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to upset you, that is simply a subject I'm touchy on. I feel the medium is greatly underappreciated being written off as simple "games" and children's toys, and your comment made me feel like that was what you were implying. I respect you as an intelligent and decent individual, and did not intend to emotionally harm you. Magma-Man 00:36, May 5, 2013 (UTC) I tried to join chat, but it wasn't working (Shockwave Flash didn't respond?). I restarted my computer, and now it just froze my browser. Maybe tomorrow it'll be fixed. Sorry. [[User:Animal Crossing Leader| ★ 'A'nimal 'C'rossing 'L'eader]] ★ Talk •'' '' ★ 01:12, May 5, 2013 (UTC) HEllo, its me wwjoh-_-. i need a bit help with the template called Weapons Doomsday. It stays a little bit small so if you can look what's wrong with it thanks Hey dead, i got a massive problem. That G McDeaglr guy hacked my email and changed it to his. Now he is banned, so is my email and account. I cant change it coz i dont know the password for the email. So my question is, can you pleas unban SpikeThompson, otherwise i cant do antthing --Playa (talk) 12:27, May 6, 2013 (UTC) due, im confused man. My email returned to normal, but im still blocked, what just happenned ?;( Sorry for everything i said, my brother and i had a fight a week ago and he took revenge. He knew about gerald and saw the pic and he knew my email, he replaced it by a self made one and made an account. He and i were on the same time on the internet, he upstairs i downstairs. He got banned so i got banned with him. I hope you inderstand, because i have goen my broter some new words he will never forget. I hopenyou read this, because on fanfic i cant say a thing. So maybe of you dont see this. I hope you read the thing with my brother, i apmost killed him. He was just taking revenge and now im IP banned, si can you unban my bro(spikethompson). Plz --I like cookies 19:05, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh, Hi. Hey, if you fancy it, I'm on chat. - 900bv''' Talk My Home Wiki 22:26,5/6/2013 - 22:26, May 6, 2013 (UTC)